Page RP: Zion vs Karasu - Brain Power vs Eye Power
---- (XxGodZerxesxX) Zion is sitting on the edge of the Lookout, he is obviously using ki to balance himself as he's literally "off the edge" and partially floating. Zion is reading a book of the title, "The Little Man That One". "Interesting..." Zion quietly says to himself. (Genki Dama) With his blue eye activated, he says hello to Zion from top of the Loookout. "Hello Zion." says Red Fury, "sorry if I do not use 100% on you due to using half percent concentrated at Bisani. Anyway, want to fight me? I can be some good punching doll". (XxGodZerxesxX) The book is slammed closed, giving off an array of dust as Zion plies the huge book with his mere fingers and jumps up to his feet. "Why predict your own future so soon?" Zion says confidently. "May Shenron have mercy on you" Zion says, accepting the challenge. (Genki Dama) "How you wish, let it be." says Red Fury, charging a Ki blast that passed trough Zion for some reason, only to come back and this process is just been going for half a minute. Then Red just stopped it, getting it back to him. "Let's see..." and Red Fury still stands on the top of Lookout, talking some "not-linked with normal things" (XxGodZerxesxX) Zion stands straight through the whole thing, and he pushes his arms out at once. "I'm not here to toy with children" Zion says as he powers up to Super Saiyan with a multiplier of Dragon Spirit. "You ready, or should I kill you?!" (Genki Dama) "Go ahead, I don't care if you kill me... because you cannot! Hahahaha! Oh well, that was odd, since when do I laugh? Nevermind" and stares at Zion with his orange eye. (XxGodZerxesxX) "Go ahead, gentleman, make your..." Zion pauses as he launches at Karasu delivering a combo of kicks then flipping to his feet. "......move". Zion finishes. (Genki Dama) All of those attack slipped trough Karasu, thanks to his ability. "Oh, my boy, it ain't going that way. If you wanna deliver a punch or so, you need to find blindspot, just as I did." says Red Mask and activates white eye, pushing Zion away from Lookout. Then he rushes towards Zion, kicking and punching him very fast. (XxGodZerxesxX) Zion is quickly and switfly dodging with ease which is seen descriptively by his facial expression. He then flips away sending multiple ki blasts at Karasu. (Genki Dama) As Zion sent them, Red Fury activated orange eye, letting Ki Blasts pass trough him, just to disappear as they passed. (Zion) Zion then fires more. (Genki Dama) As he fires more, Red Fury gets even more energy than before. "Try with something else, this is easy to aZbsorb, come on! Not I'm gonna learn you how to fight." Red added (Zion) Zion continues. (Genki Dama) "Too bad... you don't wanna listen, then you will... listen to crows!" Then Red Fury's clone appears few meters behind Zion and fires crows to cover whole sky. It's noise was so irritating that everyone tried not to hear it, and as Zion was annoyed by noise Red Fury's clone kicks Zion with Mass Kick, several trillions of them, knocking Zion far away from Karasu (Zion) Zion stands. He then fires a Spirit damaging Kamehameha, he then begins to spam them at Karasu. (Genki Dama) Karasu activates orange eye again, absorbing all attacks. (Zion) Zion then rushes and punches Karasu in the middle of his mask. (Genki Dama) Zion fails to punch Karasu, due to his intangibility with orange eye. Then he disappears and gets in Zion's body, now having control over it. By that, he jumps of Lookout and falls to the ground. Then Karasu gets out of Zion, transmitting himself back to Lookout. Lookout does not fall, it goes down a notch and stops. Zion lands and fires more spirit Kamehameha's. (Zion) Zion uses sheer will power and spirit to forcefully throw Karasu out of his body, as Karasu stands there he fires a spirit damaging kamehameha dead on. (Genki Dama) "Okay..." says Karasu, firing Wood Style: Wood Dragon Bullet, clashing with Zion's Kamehameha. When they clashed, dragon started absorbing Kamehameha. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Lookout I/II Category:Lonely Pages